Long Live the King
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction de la fic de shadowglove] AU. Et si, quand le Grand Dragon disait que Mordred 'tuerait' Arthur, il ne voulait pas vraiment dire ce que tout le monde a compris ? Mordred découvre qu'il a accompli cette prophétie en vivant à la cour d'Arthur et en aimant Emrys, alors même qu'Arthur est sur le trône, en vie.


**Titre :** Long Live The King (Longue vie au roi)

 **Auteur** : shadowglove, qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire cet OS

 **Lien de la fic** : s/5335390/1/Long-Live-The-King (elle est aussi dans mes favoris)

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **Disclaimer :** Ni moi ni l'auteur ne possédons _Merlin_ , mais l'histoire est à shadowglove

* * *

Quand le roi Uther mourut dans son lit de quelque chose d'aussi peu spectaculaire qu'une pneumonie, Mordred et son peuple se réjouirent. Ils avaient longtemps attendu la mort du roi tyran, attendu le temps promis où la magie dirigerait à nouveau le monde, et attendu le temps où la destinée de Mordred se déploierait.

Nul n'était plus anxieux que Mordred.

L'adolescent était maintenant un homme ; dix-neuf étés étaient passés depuis sa naissance et il était prêt. Il _avait_ été prêt depuis son enfance, depuis ce séjour fatidique à Camelot. Son corps le _démangeait_ sous l'anticipation, sa magie _tambourinait_ comme un pouls.

Il connaissait sa place, savait ce qui avait été prédit sur lui, et savait qu'il était prêt.

Il était prêt à le revoir.

 _Emrys._

Le pouvoir qui irradiait d'Emrys était intoxiquant, et Mordred avait été incapable d'oublier son goût après qu'Emrys l'ait tenu serré contre lui, l'ait nourri, l'ait guéri. Il avait été émerveillé de voir la force du pouvoir qui entourait le jeune homme qui, à ce moment-là du moins, était virtuellement inexercé dans les subtilités de la magie.

Et cependant quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté avait vaincu la Prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion. Il avait commandé aux cieux et ils avaient obéi à sa volonté, l'avaient abattue à jamais. Quand les autres étaient morts à la tâche, Emrys avait vaincu avec tant de facilité que de la _peur_ était apparue dans les cœurs des druides et des autres utilisateurs de magie, mais avec cette peur venaient un _besoin,_ de l'acceptation, et une vénération fervente.

Tous ceux qui avaient jadis adoré l'Ancienne Religion le voyaient, non comme un Prêtre, mais comme la Source de la magie elle-même. Ils étaient ceux qui lui offraient de petits sacrifices dans leurs petites mansardes ou à quelque autre endroit où ils se cachaient, en sachant qu'Emrys était maintenant le bras droit de l'homme qui serait couronné Roi.

Et ils savaient tous qu'il gouvernerait aux côtés du nouveau Roi.

Ils _savaient tous_ qui lèverait l'interdiction de la magie, qui serait leur _véritable_ souverain.

Ils savaient tous _qui_ détenait le véritable pouvoir dans le royaume.

Même si Emrys ne l'avait pas compris lui-même, tous les autres le savaient.

Mordred s'était dédié à étudier tout ce sur quoi il pourrait mettre la main dès l'instant où il avait été rendu à son peuple, étant enfant. Il avait étudié les magies, les sciences, et l'art du combat physique. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais surpasser Emrys, pas même _rêver_ de le surpasser, et cependant il voulait l'égaler le plus possible.

Quand des nouvelles du Roi Arthur, qui disaient qu'il ne faisait pas que lever l'interdiction de la magie sur le pays, mais aussi qu'il nommait Emrys comme son Bras Droit, son Sorcier et Conseiller Royal, Mordred sut que c'était le moment pour lui d'agir. Malgré tout, les sorciers et sorcières étaient toujours un peu hésitants à donner leur confiance, à retourner à Camelot. Le monde fut surpris quand les _druides_ , parmi tous les peuples, quittèrent leur Île et voyagèrent jusqu'à Camelot pour s'agenouiller devant le trône d'Arthur. Mordred fut le premier à plier les genoux, son regard glissant à l'endroit où Emrys se tenait, aux côtés du Roi, irradiant de tant de pouvoir que le souffle lui en était coupé.

Les yeux du roi étaient sur lui, méfiants, mais Mordred ne le réalisa pas alors qu'il se relevait et reculait pour que son peuple puisse continuer à s'incliner et à jurer allégeance. Son regard croisa celui d'Emrys et le soutint, avec un léger sourire suffisant, en réalisant que les années s'étaient avérées être généreuses avec le roi mais qu'Emrys, fidèle à son nom, semblait inchangé.

Il n'avait pas vieilli d'un jour – mais il irradiait de connaissance autant que d'un pouvoir infini ; l'air dégingandé et gêné qu'il avait quand il était jeune avait disparu, remplacé par des yeux qui voyaient tout et qui savaient tout.

 _C'est bon de te revoir, Emrys_. Il garda son regard ancré dans celui du sorcier, tendant sa magie pour toucher celle de son aîné, frissonnant légèrement en les sentant glisser l'une contre l'autre comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Ses lèvres se tordirent, satisfaites, lorsqu'il remarqua aussi le léger frissonnement d'Emrys, la seule réaction qu'il eut à la présence de Mordred, à la magie de Mordred cherchant la sienne, se coulant à travers elle, s'enroulant autour d'elle, attirant son attention et essayant désespérément de la garder.

Mordred se sentit soudainement comme un jeune garçon frimant devant une fille mignonne. Pas qu'il ait jamais fait ça lui-même. Il avait été trop occupé à étudier, à s'améliorer en vue de cet instant, quand il se tiendrait une fois encore devant Emrys.

Il s'était attendu à de la méfiance prudente dans les yeux du sorcier et il n'en était pas offensé. Il comprenait la réaction d'Emrys.

Ce qu'il devait faire, c'était gagner la confiance d'Emrys, lui prouver qu'il lui était éternellement loyal, à lui et seulement à lui.

Pourquoi, autrement, s'agenouillerait-il devant un roi dont il ne croyait pas les promesses et dont il ne voulait pas le règne ?

Il remarqua que le regard d'Emrys revint sur lui pendant le reste de la cérémonie, et aussi durant le destin, alors qu'Emrys s'asseyait à la droite du Roi Arthur, Lady Morgana sur sa gauche. Morgana était aussi belle que dans les souvenirs de Mordred, et bien qu'il serait à jamais reconnaissant envers la jeune femme qui avait risqué sa vie pour lui, il ne pouvait qu'avec difficulté prêter attention à sa conversation.

Son regard bleu était sur Emrys, constamment, s'imprégnant de sa présence, de tout ce qu'il faisait, croisant le regard d'Emrys à chaque fois que son aîné envoyait un regard circonspect dans sa direction, en faisant au sorcier de larges sourires qui ne lui étaient jamais rendus.

Ça agaçait un peu Mordred, de voir qu'Emrys n'avait qu'un plissement de la bouche pour lui mais qu'il pouvait rire librement devant le Roi, les yeux scintillants.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont les deux hommes conversaient, dont ils s'asseyaient ensemble et se levaient ensemble, qui le dérangeait profondément. Il n'était pas certain de savoir ce que c'était, mais ça le dérangeait jusque dans ses os et faisait se tendre sa magie.

C'était dur pour lui de répondre comme si de rien n'était aux trop nombreuses questions du Roi. En tant qu'ambassadeur de son peuple, Mordred resterait à Camelot et servirait le roi de toutes les manières qu'il le pourrait, alors il savait qu'il aurait à être proche du roi et aussi d'Emrys.

Et il n'avait pas vraiment quelque chose contre le Roi Arthur – l'homme _l'avait_ rendu à son peuple. Tout ce qu'il savait, c' était que pour une raison ou une autre le destin avait dicté qu'un jour, il mettrait fin au règne de cet homme, et Mordred avait grandi en sachant qu'on ne questionne pas le destin.

Le banquet prit fin, une jolie jeune fille montra ses appartements à Mordred, et bien qu'ils soient plus luxueux que tout ce à quoi il était habitué sur l'Île des Druides, Mordred ne put se reposer.

Il se retrouva à errer dans le château, se mêlant facilement aux ombres, passant devant les gardes sans même qu'ils ne remarquent sa présence. Il était un peu dégoûté de voir à quel point c'était _facile_ de rôder dans Camelot.

Mais ça facilitait sa mission, alors il haussa les épaules, suivant la source de pouvoir jusqu'à un balcon d'où il pouvait voir les jardins royaux. En dessous ne se tenait pas uniquement celui qu'il cherchait, mais aussi le roi.

 _« Je ne lui fais pas confiance, » disait Emrys en fronçant les sourcils, faisant les cent pas devant l'étang dans lequel se reflétait la_ _faible_ _lumière de la lune, où l'on pouvait voir une multitude de poissons colorés nager en paix. « C'était une de tes idées les plus spectaculairement mauvaises. »_

 _Le Roi Arthur eut un sourire suffisant, adossé à un arbre, les bras croisés sur son torse, en observant Emrys avec amusement alors qu'il faisait les cent pas. «_ _ **Mer**_ _lin, espèce d'idiot, calme-toi. Il n'est qu'un enfant. »_

 _« C'est un_ _ **homme**_ **,** _Arthur. Ce n'est pas l'enfant que tu as sauvé. » Emrys se retourna vers lui, les yeux plissés. « Tu sais ce qu'a dit le Grand Dragon. Il est destiné à te_ _ **tuer**_ _! Pourquoi devais-tu en faire ton ambassadeur auprès des Druides ?_ _ **Pourquoi**_ _? »_

Les yeux de Mordred s'écarquillèrent et il cilla, surpris de découvrir qu'ils connaissaient la prophétie.

 _« Combien de fois es-tu intervenu quand j'aurais dû mourir, Merlin ? » demanda le roi, en souriant au sorcier. « Quand la Bête Glatissante m'a mordu, rien n'aurait dû pouvoir me guérir et pourtant tu t'es dressé contre l'Ancienne Religion elle-même et tu m'as sauvé. Comparé à ça, une obscure prophétie marmonnée par un_ _ **dragon**_ _ne veut rien dire. »_

 _« Tu as trop foi en moi et en mes capacités, Arthur. » Emrys semblait troublé et cependant heureux en même temps. « Je suis toujours en train d'apprendre, il y a encore tant de choses que je ne sais pas ! Et je ne me sens pas à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir ton futur_ _ **meurtrier**_ _qui vit ici avec nous ! »_

 _« Eh bien nous ne vivons pas_ _ **ensemble**_ _… » Le roi Arthur s'éloigna de l'arbre, et dans un mouvement qui choqua Mordred, il tendit le bras vers Emrys et le rapprocha de lui, leurs corps alignés, une main autour de sa taille et l'autre prenant en coupe le visage d'Emrys. Le roi força Emrys à le regarder, puis il dit, « Nous le ferons ensemble, Merlin, nous y arriverons. »_

 _« Tu aimes toujours rendre les choses plus difficiles pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira Emrys, tendrement, en posant son front contre celui d'Arthur._

Mordred était crispé d'horreur en admettant enfin pourquoi la proximité d'Arthur et d'Emrys l'avait dérangé. Ils agissaient comme des _amants,_ et maintenant, sous ses yeux, il avait la preuve qu'ils _l'étaient_ vraiment.

 _« Je veux que tu gardes un œil sur lui, » dit Arthur à Emrys, en fermant les yeux alors que les lèvres d'Emrys commençaient à taquiner la courbe de son cou. « Tu es celui qui lui a sauvé la vie, et j'ai l'impression qu'il t'admire. Si quelqu'un peut le changer, lui et sa destinée, c'est…_ _ **Mer**_ _lin ! » gémit-il, ses mains se faufilant vers les vêtements d'Emrys._

 _Emrys eut un petit rire rauque contre sa gorge alors qu'il poussait le roi contre l'arbre, torturant son cou et se débattant avec ses habits, avant qu'Arthur ne gémisse son nom, la tête rejetée en arrière, se confiant à lui._

Mordred, sous le choc, regarda Emrys prendre le roi contre l'arbre, plusieurs fois, les yeux fermés sous la concentration, le visage d'Arthur tordu sous un plaisir indicible.

 _La magie tourbillonnait autour du couple, presque naturellement, et faisait crier Arthur d'une extase presque atroce alors qu'Emrys continuait de le clamer, comme s'il ne pouvait avoir assez des mains de Merlin sur lui, de sa magie autour de lui, de sa queue en lui._

Mordred sentit son corps se réchauffer, surtout au niveau de sa virilité. Un rougissement envahit ses joues et sa respiration se fit plus rapide alors que le jeune homme était embarrassé de se trouver dur à la vue du visage d'Emrys, concentré et empli de plaisir.

 _La main d'Emrys était entre leurs corps, rendant Arthur frénétique, et juste quand les sons du roi étaient devenus insupportables, les yeux dorés d'Emrys s'ouvrirent brutalement et rencontrèrent ceux de Mordred._

Les yeux de Mordred s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il haletait doucement, incapable d'arracher son regard de celui d'Emrys, pas même quand Arthur jouit avec un cri d'extase ou qu'un Emrys souriant le suivit rapidement, ne brisant leur connexion que pour cacher son visage dans le cou d'Arthur alors qu'il venait, plongeant sauvagement dans le corps du roi.

Le jeune homme se détourna et se dépêcha de faire demi-tour, le cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine, le rire moqueur d'Emrys résonnant dans son esprit.

Les choses furent un peu gênantes pour lui, les jours suivants, lorsqu'il voyait Arthur et Emrys ensemble en sachant ce qu'ils faisaient quand il n'y avait personne autour d'eux.

Mais comme le roi Arthur le lui avait demandé, Emrys prit Mordred sous son aile, et c'était difficile pour Mordred de rester gêné. Il s'émerveillait de voir Emrys commander aux éléments et à la magie, qui pliaient sous sa volonté et son caprice du moment, même sans sorts ou incantations, et il savait sans aucun doute que cet homme était celui qu'il servait vraiment.

Personne d'autre.

Pas même le _roi._

 _Surtout_ pas le _roi_ _._

Alors qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps avec Emrys, Mordred ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le fait que le roi pose ses mains partout sur le sorcier était dégoûtant, comme si c'était _indigne_ d'Emrys. Comment son tuteur, son mentor, son _dieu_ pouvait-il se contenter d'un simple humain qui n'avait pas un seul souffle de magie dans ses os ?

Un homme si enchaîné à des lois et des règles ?

Un homme qui, alors qu'il était assis sur un trône en tant que roi, était sujet, _asservi,_ aux lois et aux attentes de son peuple ?

 _« Le peuple veut une reine, Merlin, » dit doucement Arthur alors qu'ils se tenaient dans la salle du trône. « Il me faut un héritier. »_

 _Emrys refusait de regarder Arthur, préférant regarder par la fenêtre, les mains croisées sur son torse. « Je sais. »_

Mordred n'avait pas prévu d'espionner cette conversation, presque un an après qu'il soit devenu l'Ambassadeur officiel des druides à Camelot. Il cherchait Emrys – il passait d'habitude toute la journée aux côtés du sorcier et il devenait anxieux dès qu'il était loin de lui.

Pendant cette année, Emrys s'était lentement (très lentement) départi de son dégoût intense pour Mordred, et le jeune druide savait que le sorcier avait commencé à le considérer comme un ami proche, peut-être même un confident.

Mordred avait remarqué que c'était maintenant _Arthur_ qui le regardait avec plus de méfiance, plus aussi confiant, _Arthur_ qui commençait à être mécontent de son séjour à Camelot.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » lui demanda Emrys, le dos toujours tourné au roi, le visage vide._

 _« Il n'y a rien que je_ _ **puisse**_ _faire, Merlin » répondit Arthur. « Je dois me marier. »_

 _Le visage d'Emrys s'effondra pendant une seconde, la douleur recouvrant ses moindres traits, et cependant Arthur ne pouvait pas le voir puisqu'il était de dos. « As-tu déjà choisi quelqu'un ? »_

 _« Non… » Le roi Arthur détourna le regard, pensif. « Mais je pense que Guenièvre est la meilleure option. »_

 _Les yeux d'Emrys s'écarquillèrent et il se retourna pour faire face à Arthur, horrifié. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! C'est ma meilleure amie ! »_

 _« Pense-y, Merlin ! » Arthur essaya d'apaiser la colère dans ces yeux bleus teintés de doré. « Guenièvre est une femme du peuple, Camelot sera heureux si je l'épouse. »_

 _« Et toi ? Et moi ? » s'éleva la voix d'Emrys._

 _« Rien ne changera entre nous, » murmura Arthur._

 _« Rien ne changera entre nous, à part le fait que tu iras te coucher dans le lit de ta_ _ **femme**_ _pour concevoir des héritiers. » Emrys secoua la tête, le visage dégoûté. « Comment peux-tu dire que rien ne changera, Arthur ? TOUT va changer ! RIEN ne sera jamais plus pareil ! RIEN ! »_

 _«_ _ **Mer**_ _lin… » Arthur tendit le bras vers lui, le visage angoissé, essayant de lui faire comprendre._

 _Le regard de Merlin remarqua alors Mordred, là où le jeune homme était figé. « Mordred. »_

 _Arthur se tendit et se tourna pour regarder Mordred, les yeux plissés. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais là. »_

 _« Je suis désolé, je… je cherchais Emrys, » répondit-il, se tenant droit, les bras croisés dans son dos. « Nous devions aller chevaucher ensemble aujourd'hui. »_

 _« Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir, nous sommes_ _ **occupés**_ _. » Arthur lui lança un regard noir._

 _« Non, en fait, nous avons_ _ **fini**_ _de parler. » Emrys s'éloigna d'un pas raide. « Viens, Mordred. Allons-y. »_

 _« Bien sûr, Emrys. » Mordred hocha la tête et avant de partir, il se_ _ **pourrait**_ _très bien qu'il ait lancé un sourire suffisant par-dessus son épaule, vers le roi silencieux et abattu, mais il ne l'aurait jamais admis tandis qu'il suivait rapidement Emrys._

Rapidement après, les fiançailles furent annoncées et, _effectivement,_ le royaume se réjouit.

 _Tous_ semblaient heureux, sauf Morgana et Emrys.

Si Mordred pouvait comprendre les raisons d'Emrys pour s'opposer au mariage, il avait été surpris par l'insistance de Morgana à dire que c'était de la folie et que ça finirait en ruines. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle pensait ça, en considérant que « Lady Gwen », comme tous avaient commencé à appeler la promise d'Arthur, avait été sa servante et une amie assez proche.

 _« Elle ne l'aime pas, elle a toujours un faible pour Lancelot…_ _ **et**_ _Merlin, » répondit Morgana en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte dans les jardins, en cherchant Emrys._

 _« Alors, pourquoi a-t-elle accepté d'épouser Arthur et d'être reine ? » voulut savoir Mordred, sans comprendre du tout la situation._

 _« Politique, » renifla Morgana. « Elle sait qu'une union avec Arthur l'aiderait beaucoup, surtout aux yeux du peuple, que ça montrerait aux autres qu'il voit tous les gens comme égaux en dépit de leur rang ou de leur couleur. » Elle s'interrompit. « En lui-même, c'est un plan astucieux, mais regarde le nombre de personnes qui vont en souffrir – et Arthur est le premier dans cette liste. »_

 _Mordred se_ _ **foutait**_ _d'Arthur_ _ **ou**_ _de ses souffrances._

 _Il l'avait mérité._

 _« C'est Emrys qui m'inquiète, » admit-il alors qu'ils trouvaient finalement Emrys assis parmi les arbres, un regard mélancolique sur le visage alors que sa magie s'enroulait en fils d'or autour de ses doigts, faisant éclore des fleurs de toutes sortes autour de lui._

 _« Moi aussi, je m'inquiète pour lui, » admit Morgana. « Il ne mérite pas ça, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour Arthur. »_

 _Emrys releva le regard alors que le son de leurs voix était porté vers lui par le vent, et il sourit, leur faisant signe d'approcher. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? » demanda-t-il plaisamment alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur l'herbe près de lui. « J'aurais pensé que vous seriez à l'intérieur, avec toutes les célébrations. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas envie de faire la fête, et Mordred a été assez gentil pour m'accompagner, » déclara impérieusement Morgana en tendant la main vers un papillon doré invoqué par la magie de Merlin, un sourire sur le visage alors qu'il se posait gracieusement sur ses doigts, ses ailes séduisantes s'agitant dans le soleil. « C'est merveilleux, Merlin. Tu deviens de plus en plus doué, il y a plus de détails à chaque fois. »_

 _Emrys pencha la tête, rougissant légèrement sous le compliment. « Eh bien, j'ai eu plus de temps récemment pour étudier, alors j'espérais que je m'étais amélioré. »_

 _Les trois décidèrent d'ignorer le fait que le temps soudain qu'Emrys avait pour lui était dû au fait que c'était le mois des fiançailles d'Arthur et qu'il avait dû passer tout son temps libre avec Guenièvre._

 _« Fais quelque chose d'autre, Merlin, » ordonna Morgana avec un grand sourire._

 _Les yeux d'Emrys scintillèrent malicieusement alors que la terre commençait soudainement à bouger violemment, et que, du sol, jaillirent des millions de fées dorées. Elles dansaient et chantaient dans l'air, tournoyaient et gloussaient ; deux d'entre elles se mirent à jouer avec les cheveux de Morgana et y déposèrent des fleurs._

 _« C'est_ _ **extraordinaire**_ _, » chuchota Mordred en se levant, les yeux allant de minuscule fée en minuscule fée, remarquant tous les détails uniques, tous leurs traits spéciaux._

 _Le sorcier ne semblait pas remarquer que le tremblement de terre avait amené ceux à l'intérieur à se masser près des fenêtres pour regarder dehors et voir ce qui l'avait causé. Ces gens étaient maintenant en train de rire et de pousser des cris de_ _surprise ;_ _certains se dépêchaient de sortir pour pouvoir s'approcher des fées._

 _Guenièvre et Arthur se tenaient debout ensemble, regardant tous deux Emrys avec tendresse, Arthur avec un peu plus qu'une vague envie._

 _Mordred siffla en sentant quelque chose tirer sur ses cheveux, et il se tourna pour repousser la fée trop avide._

 _Emrys rit et attrapa la main de Mordred avant qu'il ne puisse écraser la fée, l'autre main faisant signe à la fée de retourner s'amuser tant qu'elle était invoquée._

 _La créature dorée gloussa et s'éleva en flèche dans les airs._

 _Mordred ne la remarqua pas, pourtant, puisque les doigts d'Emrys étaient toujours serrés autour de son poignet, et que le sorcier ne le lâchait pas._

 _L'aîné eut un sourire suffisant pour Mordred, amusé. « Elle n'était que curieuse. »_

 _Mordred releva le regard vers l'homme, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, le cœur battant, la magie s'élevant pour rencontrer la sienne, inconsciemment, se frotter contre elle, caressante et cherchant l'approbation._

 _Le sourire d'Emrys, d'amusé, devint plutôt tendre._

 _Mordred ne l'avait jamais vu lui sourire ainsi._

 _Il lui sourit en réponse, tremblant, plein d'espoir._

 _« Sorcier de la Cour ! » Les enfants des invités qui étaient venus célébrer le mois de fiançailles se ruèrent vers eux, en gloussant et en riant, ébahis par les fées._

 _Emrys eut un grand sourire pour Mordred avant de le lâcher et de tourner son attention vers les enfants, qui étaient tous autour de lui, émerveillés tandis que les fées battaient des ailes autour d'eux._

 _Mordred était immobile, une main sur le poignet qui avait été dans la prise d'Emrys, le poignet qui était encore chaud, une couche de magie enroulée autour de lui. Son cœur battait rapidement ; son regard ne pouvait pas quitter Emrys et un petit sourire tordait ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait le sorcier de la cour jouer avec les enfants._

 _« Je me demandais… » La voix de Morgana était moqueuse et très proche de son oreille._

 _Il arracha son regard d'Emrys pour la regarder, en rougissant légèrement sous son regard entendu._

 _« Est-ce que tu sais que tes yeux le suivent autant que ceux d'Arthur ? » Morgana lui tourna autour, presque prédatrice, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. « Est-ce que notre Honorable Ambassadeur a un_ faible _pour notre Sorcier de la Cour ? »_

 _Mordred fronça les sourcils sous la moquerie, bien que le rougissement de ses joues, qui ne faisait que s'accentuer, trahissait ses sentiments._

 _Morgana pencha la tête sur le côté. « Tu sais, il y a un mois, je t'aurais averti de rester à l'écart, parce que Merlin était à Arthur. » Son regard se posa sur Emrys, triste. « Mais je ne peux pas pardonner ce qu'a fait Arthur. »_

 _Mordred était surpris._

 _Est-ce que Morgana lui donnait son approbation ?_

 _« Merlin mérite d'être heureux, Mordred. » Morgana tourna ses yeux vers lui, une fois de plus ; ils étaient durs et tranchants. « Il ne mérite pas quelqu'un qui l'utiliserait, lui et ses pouvoirs, pour faire avancer sa propre cause, qui le blesserait plus qu'il n'a déjà été blessé. »_

 _En comprenant ce qu'elle insinuait, Mordred plissa les yeux de colère. « Je ne blesserais_ _ **jamais**_ _Emrys ! Comment_ _ **oses**_ _-tu dire que je pourrais me servir de lui ? »_

 _Morgana ne sembla pas offensée par son ton, et à la place un sourire fleurit sur son visage. « Je sais que tu ne le ferais pas, » gloussa-t-elle. « Tu es_ _ **amoureux**_ _, mon jeune et bel ambassadeur. »_

 _Mordred redevint écarlate en quelques secondes._

 _Morgana gloussa. « Bonne chance, et ne pense pas que je sois la seule à la cour qui remarque à quel point Merlin se rapproche de toi. »_

 _Mordred comprit ce qu'elle disait._

 _Arthur savait._

 _Et il n'aimait pas ça._

Mais alors que les mois passaient, Mordred s'en inquiéta de moins en moins. Il se retrouva à passer de plus en plus de temps avec Emrys ; même durant les dîners ou les banquets, Emrys se tournait vers _lui_ pour parler et se distraire. Guenièvre avait pris la place d'Emrys à la droite d'Arthur, et Mordred voulait leur arracher la gorge à tous les deux pour la douleur dans les yeux d'Emrys… même s'il voyait le profond regret qu'ils ressentaient tous deux.

La servante et le roi avaient réalisé trop tard que ce plan était une erreur complète, mais ils n'étaient qu'à quelques jours du mariage et ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière. Pas après tout le bien que leurs fiançailles avaient fait au royaume. Alors ils s'asseyaient ensemble, avec un sourire forcé et des yeux morts.

Mordred voyait souvent leurs regards s'attarder sur Emrys, celui de Guenièvre coupable, celui d'Arthur plein de désir, de tristesse, de mélancolie. Le jeune druide savait qu'Arthur et Emrys étaient encore amants, mais quelque chose avait changé entre eux, et il était parti, ce réconfort qu'ils avaient jadis partagé et qui l'avait autant gêné.

Quand Mordred assista au mariage, debout derrière Emrys, et qu'il sentit sa magie s'enrouler autour de lui sous la douleur, il sentit sa colère grandir.

Mais aussi, il comprit quelque chose de fondamental en remarquant le regard du Roi glisser avec nostalgie sur Emrys avant de murmurer son 'Je le veux' comme s'il signait son propre arrêt de mort.

Un roi appartenait à son royaume, assujetti aux désirs de son royaume et forcé de se plier à ses besoins.

Mordred ne voulait jamais être roi.

Il voulait simplement être celui d'Emrys.

 _« Va-t'en, » murmura Emrys, assis dans les ténèbres de la plus haute tour, sur le sol, le dos contre le mur, une bouteille de vin invoquée dans la main._

 _Silencieusement, prudemment, Mordred entra dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de lui. Il avait cherché le sorcier, qui avait disparu aussi vite que c'était acceptable pour le Sorcier de la Cour de quitter la fête de mariage._

 _« Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie ce soir, Mordred, » murmura Emrys, en essuyant ses yeux et en prenant une longue gorgée de vin._

 _« Je ne te quitterai pas, » lui dit doucement Mordred. « Je resterai avec toi. »_

 _Il doutait qu'Emrys comprenne les sous-entendus de la conversation – son aîné était connu pour être inconscient de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas le roi – mais Mordred avait quand même besoin que le sorcier le sache._

 _Emrys soupira en regardant Mordred en silence, avant de claquer des doigts et faire apparaitre une bouteille de bière dans la main de Mordred._

 _Mordred sourit devant son acceptation, et prit une lampée du liquide au bon goût._

 _Durant la plus grande partie de la nuit, ils restèrent silencieux, buvant simplement dans les bouteilles qui ne semblaient jamais se vider et se tenant mutuellement compagnie. Emrys était incroyablement ivre – son incapacité à tenir le vin était légendaire à la cour -, et même si Mordred se sentait un peu étourdi, il était encore assez raisonnable pour se contrôler quand Emrys commença à pleurer et à parler du roi._

 _Il savait qu'Emrys en avait besoin, que le sorcier avait probablement réprimé tout ça, alors il écouta Emrys lui parler du Grand Dragon, d'une grande destinée et de la façon dont il était tombé amoureux d'Arthur… Il lui dit tout jusqu'à ce moment déchirant et horrible où Arthur irait se coucher avec Guenièvre et ferait d'elle sa femme._

 _Il lui dit qu'il ne pourrait plus être avec Arthur maintenant qu'il était marié… qu'il ne pourrait simplement pas le partager comme ça._

 _Mordred savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour faire ça, mais sa colère et son impuissance et son incapacité à réconforter Emrys le vainquirent et il se retrouva à plaquer le sorcier contre le mur, ses lèvres sur les siennes._

 _Emrys gémit, pleura, puis lui rendit son baiser, violemment, les yeux se fermant alors que ses mains se posaient sur les hanches de Mordred, ramenant le jeune homme vers lui._

 _L'âme de Mordred s'envola et sa magie devint folle, se mêlant avec celle d'Emrys comme elle n'avait jamais pu le faire auparavant. Oui, il savait que c'était le mauvais moment et qu'Emrys pouvait penser à Arthur pendant qu'il l'embrassait, mais c'était ce qui lui était offert et il le prendrait._

 _« Nous… nous devons arrêter, » murmura Emrys, d'une voix rauque. « Je… tu m'adules comme un héros… Je… Je ne peux pas profiter de ça… de toi. »_

 _Mordred pouffa de rire, incapable de le croire. « Emrys, si quelqu'un profite d'un autre, c'est moi. » Il rougit (et se détesta pour ça) alors qu'il se mettait à califourchon sur les genoux du sorcier, les rapprochant, sifflant d'un plaisir surpris en sentant Emrys palpiter sous lui. « Laisse-moi te consoler. »_

 _Il abaissa ses lèvres vers celles d'Emrys, une fois encore, et après un instant d'hésitation, le sorcier grogna et entoura le jeune homme de ses bras, le rapprochant de lui._

 _Mordred était perdu dans ses sensations alors qu'Emrys le touchait et l'embrassait, perdu dans la façon dont leurs magies se combinaient, se caressaient l'une l'autre comme le faisaient le sorcier et le druide._

 _Emrys était comme un dieu qui accordait ses attentions à son plus fidèle serviteur, et Mordred se battait contre l'excitation et la gêne, n'ayant jamais fait quoi que ce soit de semblable avant, n'en ayant jamais eu le désir._

 _Un instant, la peur s'insinua en lui alors qu'Emrys se mettait à presser ses fesses, mais Mordred s'aperçut qu'il faisait confiance à Emrys, en sachant que s'ils allaient aussi loin cette nuit, même si ça faisait mal, Emrys le rendrait agréable._

 _Il le savait, tout simplement._

 _Et puis il en avait besoin._

 _ **Besoin**_ _de savoir à quoi ça ressemblait, ce qu'Arthur avait ressenti toutes ces années… ce que le roi avait pris pour acquis._

 _ **Prends-moi…**_ _murmura-t-il mentalement, ouvrant une fois de plus leur connexion et gémissant sous la sensation intense et électrique qui les envahit tous les deux._

 _Il savait que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette sensation d'excitation douloureuse, étourdissante, enivrante, Emrys aurait montré une résistance, aurait essayé de nier ce dont leurs deux corps avaient besoin, ce que leurs magies demandaient. Mais là, Emrys ne faisait que grogner et Mordred s'aperçut qu'il était sur le dos, dans le lit d'Emrys, pas même surpris de voir qu'ils étaient soudainement apparus dans la chambre faiblement éclairée et chaude._

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'étaient les mots qu'Emrys psalmodiait silencieusement, parce qu'Emrys l'embrassait avidement, qu'ils étaient nus tous les deux et que quelque chose de glissant se pressait contre l'entrée de Mordred._

 _Un gémissement traversa ses lèvres alors qu'Emrys s'enfonçait en lui, et il se demanda, à moitié délirant, si les autres avaient menti en disant que c'était censé faire mal… ou si certains des mots qu'Emrys avait murmurés dans sa barbe n'avaient pas été des sorts pour éloigner la douleur._

 _ **Emrys**_ _…_

 _Emrys commença à bouger doucement, et Mordred haleta sous le plaisir qui montait dans son corps, sous le choc, sous l'extase, sans avoir su que quelque chose pouvait le faire se_ _ **sentir**_ _comme ça._

 _Il se rapprocha d'Emrys et reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et il cria dans sa bouche alors qu'Emrys heurtait quelque chose en lui, par accident, qui magnifia le plaisir au centuple._

 _Emrys eut un petit rire. « Alors c'est_ _ **là**_ _. »_

 _Et puis Mordred ne put que se tenir à Emrys alors que le sorcier bougeait, chacune de ses poussées touchant cet endroit dont Mordred n'avait jamais connu l'existence._

 _Il se serra contre Emrys, faisant gémir le sorcier sous le plaisir, qui se mit à déposer des baisers affamés sur le côté de sa gorge avant de descendre une main pour saisir sa queue suintante._

 _Mordred eut un cri perçant alors que les doigts l'attrapaient, qu'il nierait farouchement pour le reste de sa vie, mais à cet instant il s'en fichait, seulement perdu dans Emrys, dans la magie d'Emrys, dans les lèvres d'Emrys, dans la_ _ **main**_ _d'Emrys._

 _Il s'en remettait entièrement à Emrys, mené à l'extase encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'effondrent tous deux, épuisés, leurs magies tournant autour d'eux, contentes, satisfaites, unies._

 _Mordred savait qu'Emrys serait plein de regrets et de honte quand il se réveillerait, mais il n'allait pas laisser cette pensée l'inquiéter alors que le sorcier endormi posait un bras autour de la taille de Mordred et rapprochait son corps de lui._

Les quelques jours qui suivirent, Emrys fut un peu gêné, mais Mordred ne laissa pas le sorcier être ainsi près de lui. Il avait goûté Emrys, et il refusait que ça ne se reproduise jamais.

Aussi, en sachant que durant la semaine après le mariage, la coutume était que le Roi et la Reine ne quittent pas leur chambre (leur donnant une ample opportunité de concevoir un héritier), Emrys avait besoin d'une distraction et Mordred était plus qu'heureux de la lui fournir.

Évidemment, Emrys ne le touchait pas, mais Mordred sentit son regard s'attarder sur lui, pensivement, pendant toute la semaine, s'interrogeant, sentant leurs magies connectées tout comme Mordred.

Se souvenant…

Sachant que seul _Mordred_ pouvait lui donner ce sentiment.

Peut-être était-ce le fait que le mariage était encore si récent, peut-être était-ce le fait qu'Emrys était blessé et recherchait le réconfort que Mordred lui offrait si ouvertement, peut-être était-ce le fait que leurs magies semblaient être réunies, les rapprochant, mais Mordred se sentait en harmonie avec Emrys, une harmonie qu'il savait que le sorcier ressentait aussi.

Une harmonie que tous à la cour remarquèrent et discutèrent avec une approbation surprenante.

Surtout Morgana.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Mordred, alors que Morgana lui faisait signe de se taire, le conduisant en hâte vers une porte secrète dans le mur, derrière une tapisserie._

 _« Ne parle à personne de ce passage, » siffla-t-elle d'une voix douce, en continuant d'avancer avant de sortir de l'autre côté, au-dessus du balcon privé du Roi et de la Reine._

 _Mordred était sur le point de demander à Morgana_ _ **pourquoi**_ _elle l'avait amené ici, quand il entendit des voix et baissa le regard, pour voir Emrys et le Roi Arthur marcher sur le balcon._

 _« Tu as couché avec lui, » accusa Arthur, les yeux plissés et dangereux._

 _« Tu couches avec ta Reine toutes les nuits. » Emrys alla s'accouder à la balustrade, dos à son roi._

 _« Je couche avec elle pour mon royaume ! »_

 _« J'ai couché avec lui pour mon équilibre mental ! » Le sorcier se tourna sur ses talons, les yeux illuminés de doré._

 _Arthur détourna le regard, triste. « Merlin, nous en avons parlé. J'ai besoin d'un héritier. »_

 _« Et je t'ai dit que je pouvais te donner cet hériter ! » siffla Emrys. « Je t'ai_ _ **parlé**_ _des pouvoirs que je détiens, depuis que je me suis soulevé contre l'Ancienne Religion et que j'ai gagné ! Je suis un Maître de la Vie et de la Mort ! Je_ _ **pourrais**_ _te donner un héritier ! »_

 _« Tu ne_ _ **comprends**_ _pas, Merlin ! » Arthur le regarda, essayant de le faire comprendre. « La magie est quelque chose à laquelle mon peuple n'est pas encore habitué ! C'est mieux pour lui d'avoir un héritier conçu d'une manière normale… entre un mari et sa femme. Il croira plus en lui ! »_

 _Emrys recula comme s'il avait été frappé. « Alors, je suis anormal ? »_

 _« Non, grand dieux, Merlin ! » chuchota Arthur, tendant la main vers lui. « Ne fais pas ça, ne… ne t'éloigne pas de moi ! Tu me manques ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Je ne peux pas supporter que je ne puisse pas te toucher… que tu ne me touches pas ! »_

 _« Et je ne peux pas supporter que, chaque nuit, tes mains soient sur elle ! » cracha Emrys, se défaisant violemment de sa prise. « Je te l'ai dit, Arthur, que si c'était ce que tu voulais vraiment, je serais à tes côtés et je te soutiendrais, peu importe à quel point ça me briserait le cœur… mais que si tu le faisais, si tu épousais Gwen et couchais avec elle, je n'irais plus dans ton lit. »_

 _«_ _ **Merlin**_ _… » La voix d'Arthur se coinça dans sa gorge. « Ne fais pas ça… s'il te plaît… »_

 _« Arthur, » dit-il d'une voix fatiguée, « Je serai toujours ton ami. Je ferai toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Et ma magie sera toujours à ton service. »_

 _« Mais ton corps sera à_ _ **lui**_ _, » accusa Arthur, le visage déformé sous le désespoir et la jalousie. « Il n'est qu'un_ _ **enfant**_ _, Merlin ! Il te voue un culte ! »_

 _« Oui, » acquiesça Emrys doucement. « Mais dernièrement… dernièrement, j'ai senti une harmonie avec lui que je ne peux pas expliquer. »_

 _« Une_ _ **harmonie**_ _? » cracha Arthur en reculant d'un pas._

 _Emrys hocha la tête. « Depuis cette nuit-là, nos magies semblent s'être liées d'une manière que je ne pensais pas être possible. »_

 _Arthur semblait avoir reçu une gifle. «_ _ **Mer**_ _lin. »_

 _« Je me suis interrogé et j'ai pensé à ce que le Grand Dragon a dit, cette nuit-là, il y a tant d'années, » soupira Emrys en baissant sa tête, se radossant à la balustrade. « Je me demande si ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire. »_

 _« Il ne m'a pas encore tué, » gronda Arthur._

 _« Pas ça, non, jamais. » Emrys secoua sa tête avec véhémence, avant de soupirer et de réessayer. « Il m'a dit cette nuit-là que si nous sauvions Mordred, notre destinée à nous deux ne serait jamais accomplie. » Il se tourna enfin pour regarder Arthur. « Et s'il parlait de ça, Arthur ? »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » La voix d'Arthur était rauque._

 _« Et s'il savait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, que sauver Mordred conduirait à ton mariage avec Gwen et mon… mon lien avec Mordred ? » demanda Emrys, sérieux. « Et si notre destinée ne peut pas être accomplie parce qu'il savait que je ne coucherais jamais avec un homme marié… parce qu'il savait que ma magie se lierait à Mordred, et qu'il savait qu'ils se forgeraient leur propre destinée ? »_

 _«_ _ **Jamais**_ _, » gronda Arthur. « Ta seule destinée est avec_ _ **moi**_ _! »_

 _« Avant, je pensais ça, moi aussi, » murmura Emrys. « Mais maintenant… maintenant… je t'aime, Arthur, mais c'est trop douloureux. » Et sur ces mots, il soupira et s'éloigna, laissa un Arthur brisé derrière lui._

 _Morgana fit signe à Mordred de la suivre, et ils partirent en silence._

Quand Mordred entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte cette nuit-là, il sut qui c'était.

Il se dépêcha de se lever et de répondre, et vit un Emrys qui semblait torturé dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ils se regardèrent en silence avant que Mordred ne pousse le sorcier à l'intérieur, parvenant à peine à fermer la porte avant d'être plaqué contre elle, sa bouche prise avidement et avec colère.

Ce devint un rituel pour eux ; ils passaient leurs journées ensemble, avec Emrys qui lui apprenait des choses, et leurs nuits ensemble dans la chambre de Mordred, sans jamais dire un mot, laissant leurs actions et la magie dire tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Mordred savait qu'il avait la haine et la rancœur du roi sur ses épaules mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas, s'apercevant qu'il ne le pouvait pas alors que petit à petit, même durant le jour, Emrys commençait à le toucher plus, autorisait son regard à reposer sur lui, et lui souriait d'une façon qu'il ne faisait que lorsque Mordred était sous lui, hurlant son nom sous l'extase.

Leur lien s'intensifia rapidement, fermement, et quand, des mois plus tard, Emrys jouit pour la première fois avec le nom de Mordred sur ses lèvres, comme une mélopée, le druide sut qu'il avait gagné.

Il pouvait vouloir entendre les mots qui n'avaient pas été prononcés entre eux, mais il n'avait pas besoin qu'ils sachent.

Qu'ils sachent qu'il était à Emrys et qu'Emrys, lui aussi, devenait lentement mais surement _sien._

 _« Fais quelque chose pour moi, » murmura Mordred, la tête reposant sur les genoux d'Emrys alors qu'ils étaient étendus dans les jardins, tard dans la nuit._

 _La cour avait été tendue ce jour-là, plus que d'habitude, avec des murmures sur l'incapacité d'Arthur à donner un enfant à sa femme en dépit de leurs tentatives répétées. Guenièvre était pâle et fatiguée de leurs tentatives, et cependant des mois étaient passés sans qu'elle ne conçoive un enfant._

 _C'était presque comme Uther et Ygraine, une fois de plus._

 _Une main sur la hanche de Mordred, Emrys gloussa. « Comme quoi ? »_

 _« N'importe quoi, » soupira Mordred, immensément amusé._

 _Levant sa main libre dans les airs, les yeux d'Emrys se teintèrent d'or, et de la poussière dorée commença à tomber autour d'eux comme de la neige, et cependant elle était chaude au toucher, teintant d'or le sol autour d'eux._

 _« Superbe, » chuchota Mordred, regardant la vue simple mais à couper le souffle._ _ **Tu es magnifique, Emrys…**_

 _Emrys ricana, visiblement incrédule._

 _Le jeune druide se redressa en une position assise, regardant profondément dans les yeux d'Emrys. «_ _ **Magnifique**_ _… » soupira-t-il avant de prendre en coupe le visage d'Emrys, doucement, et de fermer les yeux alors qu'il l'embrassait._

 _Emrys gémit profondément dans sa gorge avant de l'attirer plus près, et puis ils se caressaient et s'embrassaient, et puis Mordred chevauchait ses genoux, chevauchait_ Emrys _, et gémissait de plaisir alors que le sorcier se glissait en lui._

 _Il serra fort Emrys alors qu'Emrys commençait à bouger en lui, cherchant, cherchant toujours cet endroit qui faisait gémir Mordred comme un enfant. Emrys gloussait toujours, presque d'un rire mauvais, quand il le trouvait, l'attaquant encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Mordred ne puisse plus que se tenir à lui et hurler des mots qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de dire._

 _Il disait probablement à Emrys tous les noirs secrets qui étaient en lui, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas._

 _ **Mordred…**_ _gémit Emrys dans son esprit._

 _Les yeux de Mordred s'ouvrirent sous le plaisir, et s'il avait eu le moindre semblant de contrôle sur son corps lascif, il se serait gelé sur place alors que son regard rencontrait les orbes bleus, furieux et douloureux qui les observaient d'une fenêtre, au-dessus d'eux._

 _Le Roi._

 _« Je… » Emrys, qui tournait le dos à la fenêtre, ne remarqua pas leur observateur. « Je pense que je pourrais… je pourrais être… je pense que je pourrais être en train de tomber amoureux de toi. »_

 _Mordred eut un sourire suffisant, le regard toujours connecté à celui d'Arthur. Il savait qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas avoir entendu les mots murmurés, mais il s'en moquait._

 _Emrys était_ _ **à lui**_ _._

 _« Il était temps, Emrys. » Il arracha son regard de celui d'Arthur pour mordiller le cou d'Emrys, faisant bouger ses hanches de la manière qui rendait toujours_ _fou_ _le sorcier . « Je t'ai aimé depuis le moment où je t'ai vu pour la première fois, quand je n'étais qu'un enfant. »_

 _Et après ça, il n'y eut plus que des grognements et des gémissements et des cris de plaisir._

Et maintenant, alors que Mordred se tenait à la cour Royale et regardait Emrys à côté du Roi Arthur, parlant de stratégies de batailles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, heureux et suffisant. Emrys n'envoyait plus au Roi des regards de désir ; il ne semblait plus triste et dévasté en sa présence et il paraissait même irradier de bonheur.

Il avait même recommencé à parler à Guenièvre, riant et appréciant sa compagnie. Il plaisantait aussi avec le roi, redevenant vraiment son ami et son proche confident et curieusement, curieusement, ça n'inquiétait pas Mordred.

Parce que le druide savait que la chambre dans laquelle Emrys passerait la nuit serait la _sienne_.

Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu désolé pour lui, qui était devenu bon à cacher son désir et son envie d'Emrys à tous, sauf à Mordred.

Il se souvint de leur conversation, après cette nuit où Arthur les avait vus.

 _« Tu as accompli la prophétie, » lui dit Arthur doucement, dos tourné à lui._

 _« Je ne t'ai pas tué, » souligna Mordred, pas sûr de savoir pourquoi le roi lui disait ça alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans la salle du trône._

 _Arthur se tourna vers lui, le visage dévasté. « Si, tu l'as fait. »_

« Mordred. »

Le druide releva le regard au son de son nom sorti de _ces_ lèvres. Il sourit. « Oui, Emrys ? »

« Le roi désire se retirer pour la nuit. » Emrys lui sourit largement. « Nous devrions nous retirer, nous aussi. »

Ce sourire malicieux sur les lèvres du sorcier prouvait que dormir était la dernière chose qu'il avait en tête.

Mordred approuva de tout cœur.

Mais alors qu'il envoyait un regard au roi par-dessus son épaule, alors qu'ils se tournaient pour partir, il remarqua l'expression de tristesse et d'envie que lançait Arthur à Emrys. Le druide, maintenant pensif, prit la main d'Emrys et sourit quand le sorcier la serra, caressant de son pouce la main de Mordred, amoureusement.

Et Mordred comprit soudain qu'Arthur avait raison.

Il _avait_ accompli la prophétie.

Il _avait_ tué Arthur, dans un sens.

Sans Emrys, Arthur était mort à l'intérieur et il ne serait jamais ce qu'il aurait pu être si les choses avaient été différentes.

 _Il est un mort vivant._

Mais avec Emrys, joueur, qui commençait à lui décrire mentalement toutes les choses qu'il allait lui faire quand ils seraient arrivés dans sa chambre, Mordred s'aperçut qu'il s'en moquait.

Il parvint même à sourire avec suffisance.

 _Longue vie au Roi._

* * *

 **NdT** : Et voilà ma première traduction dans le fandom de _Merlin_ ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimée, même si c'est vrai que ce couple est plutôt rare ^^ Moi-même étant une fan inconditionnelle de Merthur, j'ai été surprise de l'apprécier au point de la traduire. En tout cas, l'auteur a écrit un autre Mordred/Merlin (non réciproque, cette fois-ci), alors dites-moi si ça vous intéresse et je vous la traduirai ;) N'hésitez pas non plus à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS !


End file.
